1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light bar assembly for illuminated an edge of a piece of material. More particularly, this invention relates to an LED light bar or light bars for illuminating a horizontally disposed glass countertop, a vertically disposed glass backsplash or a member requiring illumination. Even more particularly, this invention relates to a light bar assembly of the type described which includes a housing which is easily and conveniently accessible for repair or replacement should the LED's or the components thereof fail.
2. Description of the Related Art
Countertops for cabinets, etc. in recent years have been comprised of Corian™, granite, stone, etc. Lately, there has been a tremendous interest in manufacturing the countertops from a glass material, usually recycled glass. Further, lighting devices such as LEDs have been provided to illuminate the countertops. However, should the lighting devices fail, it is extremely difficult to repair or replace the lighting devices and associated components without disturbing the glass countertop.